


【蝙超/BS】韦恩夫人

by D_Young



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Young/pseuds/D_Young
Summary: 本蝙/亨超，小妈，年下，没头没尾的pwp托马斯•韦恩和某锤是工具人
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	【蝙超/BS】韦恩夫人

韦恩夫人  
蝙超

***

克拉克环抱着那个孩子，他挺着丰满的胸脯，把顶端的肉粒往那孩子嘴里送。那个只小他十一岁的孩子，是他丈夫的儿子，叫布鲁斯。

克拉克在两张床上的风情并不相同，布鲁斯想要逼出他从门缝里看见的那分妩媚，于是用犬齿的尖端狠狠地磨那小却硬挺的乳粒。但也许是他还达不到他父亲的那种老练，克拉克每次都是隐忍的，很少发出声音，只会宽容地吸收他一切热烈的情欲和年轻的爱，然后眼含母亲般的爱意，看他像看一头他所饲养的牛犊，它会把鼻子淹进奶里喝奶，他担心它为了喝奶忘记呼吸。但布鲁斯是想成为克拉克的男人的。

布鲁斯十八岁，已经和他父亲一般高，6.3英尺的个子，又宽又平的肩膀，让他比克拉克的身形大了一圈。但他的胸肌还不够厚，也没有长出性感的腹毛。稚气未脱，乳臭未干。布鲁斯知道克拉克这样看自己。

他把自己深深埋进去，嘴里喊着“妈妈”，看着克拉克那张白净光滑的脸上升起红晕。克拉克还年轻，他的孩子理应是个婴儿，却因为嫁给了一个年过半百的老头而拥有了一个刚成年的儿子，一个一边操他一边喊他妈妈的好儿子。

克拉克是个好妻子、好妈妈，他的乳房丰满而慷慨，能够喂饱他的丈夫和孩子，他的臀部柔软而圆润，经得起深埋与顶撞。他的双手勾住他儿子的脖颈，一双被泪水洗过的蓝眼睛迷茫地看向操弄他的人。布鲁斯一时不知是谁在玩弄谁了，当他想抽出时，妈妈吸着他，拼命地挽留，他便又听话地深深埋回去。但妈妈是善变的，都说后妈难相处，布鲁斯算是深有体会。妈妈的两只仿佛白面团捏成的手扶在他肩膀上，有气无力地推，也不知到底想不想把他推开。

妈妈保养得很好，布鲁斯不知道父亲给他买的那些瓶瓶罐罐都是什么，总之妈妈每次洗完澡都会花半个小时保养自己。妈妈29岁了，却还是未经人事似的，腿间垂着一团粉白的东西，没有被手术割去那一层软皮，于是脆弱的龟头被好好地收藏。布鲁斯最喜欢把那层苞蕾拆开，露出其间的花蕊，稍一逗弄，就会长出一条精巧的柱头。据克拉克说，它从未用在它本该在的地方，没有探索过任何一条阴道或是肠道。布鲁斯觉得好笑，说得好像他或者父亲会像某些老古板一样在乎他是不是“处子”一般。但是一股隐秘的满意还是从他心中滋生出来。尤其是在他的操弄下，那小东西总是会生涩地淅淅沥沥地流出精液，全然不像他，是一种有力的喷射。

他射在妈妈的体内。妈妈的手描摹着他胸肌的轮廓，半张着嘴好像还沉浸在高潮里。他有点累，突然走神了一瞬，想起明天要早起回学校去上一门无聊的课。突然他听见妈妈的呼唤：“布鲁斯，我怀孕了。”

许多个想法闪过布鲁斯的脑海，却没有一个能够让他做出恰当的反应。妈妈是什么意思？分享喜悦？抑或是一个警告？

克拉克用双手捧住布鲁斯的脸轻轻揉了揉，像哄孩子那样，放柔了声音。布鲁斯甚至想象如果他们不是在床上，克拉克会蹲下来，温柔地抚摸他想象中的只有3英尺高的继子的头顶。

“三个月，不知道是托马斯的，还是你的。”克拉克微笑着说完，脸上挂着一种与他所说的事情完全不相符的幸福。蓝色的眼睛里泪痕还未完全褪去，恰恰闪着一种奇异的光亮，遮蔽了一切有关伦理的尴尬。

布鲁斯愣住了，他一瞬间回想了这三个月里的每个回家的周末，他都会与妈妈做爱。太用力的话会让妈妈流产吗？他想。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克又揉了揉他儿子的脸。一个可能刚刚成年就要成为父亲的男孩。

“妈妈……我……”布鲁斯才记得从克拉克的身体里退出来。他想去摸摸妈妈的小腹，却发现上面落满了妈妈的体液。他虔诚地低下头，吻上那些咸腥的液体。

克拉克看见了布鲁斯的犹豫。布鲁斯的心中所想难以启齿。不过，他毕竟只是个刚满十八岁的孩子。

“我与你做爱的次数比与你父亲多得多。”克拉克把手指缠绕上布鲁斯头顶的蜷发。

***

布鲁斯离开了家。他不记得那天他是怎样晕乎乎地从妈妈身上下来，又是怎样收拾好行李决定这学期就住在学校不再回家。

布鲁斯在思考两件事。其一，妈妈为什么要强调做爱的次数？是在暗示孩子大概率是我的？其二，如果孩子真的是我的，父亲会怎样？我又怎么承担起父亲的责任？

年轻人的某种奇怪的胜负心和稀薄的责任感正在互相较量。

三个月后，连暑假都没回过家的布鲁斯终于在开学前夕踏入家门。偌大的韦恩庄园里，只有管家阿尔弗雷德在门口迎接他。

“老爷上班去了，夫人在睡午觉。”阿尔弗雷德接过布鲁斯的行李箱，与他一起往卧室走。

“妈妈睡多久了？”布鲁斯抬起手腕看了看表，下午三点。

“两个小时吧。”

阿尔弗雷德帮布鲁斯放好行李便离开了，说是要开始准备大餐，今晚庆祝一下这次团聚。

布鲁斯觉得管家是知道自己和克拉克的关系的，只是他从来没有表现出来罢了。也许托马斯也知道，但似乎这座大房子里的四个人，没人介意这段违背伦理的关系。这很奇怪，但意外地制造了风平浪静。

布鲁斯没有继续想下去，他毫不犹豫地在听不见管家的脚步声之后去了他父亲和克拉克的房间。

布鲁斯轻易压下了门把手，发现门没有反锁。不过克拉克的确是不需要在这里设防的。他推门进去，看见妈妈还在熟睡。

他侧躺着，身上搭着丝绸的薄被，可以清晰看见腹部隆起的形状，随着均匀的呼吸起起伏伏。布鲁斯拿掉了妈妈的小手里抓着的手机，想起自己一个小时之前给他发了信息。也许那时他被信息惊醒，带着点起床气看完之后又不知不觉地睡去。

布鲁斯把床上随意扔着的睡裤和内裤拎起来扔到沙发上去。因为怀孕，任何裤子穿起来都不自在，所以睡觉的时候才会全都脱掉吧……

继子掀开了妈妈的被子，看见了睡衣下摆盖不住的大腿。克拉克穿着一件白色交襟丝绸睡衣，腰带松垮垮地搭在肚子上，散落的衣领里能清晰地看见雪白的乳肉。

布鲁斯不禁开始想象妈妈只穿着这件上衣在卧室里走动的样子。本来能遮住整个臀部的下摆被隆起的孕肚撑起，让他丰满肥硕的腿根与粉嫩娇小的性器都一览无余。白色轻盈的布料下透出深色的乳晕，半圆形的乳房在胸前撑起两座小山。系带松松垮垮让衣襟坚持不住地下滑，很快就露出了双乳中间的沟壑……

布鲁斯硬了。不过他也从不在妈妈面前掩饰欲望。他握住妈妈纤细的脚腕，小心地抬起他的腿，手掌一路从小腿滑到大腿，手指陷入皮肤。他跨过妈妈的另一条腿跪在床上，另一只手伸向那个罪恶的洞穴。

妈妈似乎快要醒了，口中呢喃着什么，但是听不清。

布鲁斯摸到了一片湿滑，一直蔓延到腿根，也沾湿了两颗小巧的睾丸。他的手指轻易滑进了微张着的小缝，再往深处就是婴儿的居所，他的弟弟，或是他的儿子。

他挺身进去，造访妈妈的秘密花园。妈妈是侧躺着的，他们双腿相剪，像是某种机械结构卡在一起。然后布鲁斯开始他的运转。

妈妈醒了。

布鲁斯缓缓地抽出，带出许多妈妈的体液，堆在柔软的洞口变得粘稠，再挤进去时发出细密的腻响。“妈妈做春梦了吗？”

克拉克浅蓝色的眼睛里没有秘密，毫不掩饰自己的欲望，两片红润的嘴唇相碰，吐出带有玫瑰香味的语言。“是的。”

“梦见了谁？”布鲁斯一手举着妈妈的腿，努力把自己埋得再深些。

“你不认识。”

妈妈脸上一副很遗憾的样子，好像在可惜那个旖旎的梦境无人分享，好像在他丈夫的儿子和他的情人面前不需要掩饰自己对别人的想念。

“是谁？”布鲁斯觉得怒火中烧，但在妈妈面前他是多么无能啊，他无法将那个陌生人杀死在妈妈的脑海里。

“汉莫家的长子，宴会上一面之缘。”

布鲁斯只知道汉莫是父亲的商业伙伴，却不知他的长子什么样。这让布鲁斯很不舒服，像是多了一个假想敌，一切都是他的被害妄想。他只好把这种不满发泄在妈妈身上。他把克拉克的腿举得很高，完全不顾它在颤抖，也不顾妈妈的呻吟和扭动。

“布鲁斯，轻点……”克拉克的眼睛又染上水雾，布鲁斯开始担心妈妈肚里的孩子今后十分爱哭。

布鲁斯曾在心里嘲笑过他父亲的无能，管不住他美丽的妻子，现在他才知道，克拉克的心不属于任何人，只属于相遇一刻的心动，自以为是的浪漫，转瞬即逝的刺激。

布鲁斯草草射精，把阴茎拔出来，低头看白色浊液从粉嫩的肉嘴中一股股冒出来，像是刚刚被割开的泡芙，流出夹心。

妈妈掀开了睡衣，露出圆润的肚皮。

“摸摸它，好吗？”他刚才被操得满脸通红，眼睫垂下时像是害羞的模样。他努力伸着手去拽布鲁斯的手，眼神纯净得也许和那个无辜的胎儿一样。

布鲁斯没有摸，他决心不再对妈妈言听计从。他盯着妈妈露出来的胸脯看了会儿——比三个月前丰满许多，侧躺的姿势形成了一条深深的乳沟。然后他一句话也没说，提上裤子便转身离开，想象自己是潇洒的。

***

一年后，布鲁斯胸前挂着妈妈的孩子，和克拉克一起逛超市。他们并肩走着，像一对幸福的爱侣，被周围人投去羡慕的眼光。

布鲁斯看着婴儿与妈妈一模一样的蓝眼睛，看不出任何秘密。他依然不知道这是谁的孩子，尽管无论如何这孩子与他血脉相连。

“他是你父亲的。”妈妈似乎看出了他的疑惑，却说得没头没尾，轻描淡写。

明明走在平地上，布鲁斯却觉得心脏颠簸了一下。他稳稳地托着孩子，嘴巴一张一合，发不出任何声音。他能申辩什么呢？妈妈是自己父亲的妻子，为父亲生了孩子，理所应当。何况，在公共场所，他应该保持稳重，尽管他只是个十九岁的孩子。

布鲁斯终于“嗯”了一声，又继续帮妈妈挑选蔬菜了。

End


End file.
